super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robo Boy vs Blossom
Intro Boomstick: In Fiction we have many children who have shown much potential Wiz: But these two put the meaning on don’t judge a book by its cover Boomstick: Blossom everything nice and the leader of the Powerpuff girls Wiz: And Robo Boy the leader of the Robo Gang Squad Boomstick: Lets Research These Fighters and see who’ll win a death battle! Wiz: Lets Begin! Blossom Boomstick: Blossom made of everything nice made in a lab by profferer Utonium the leader of the Powerpuff girls. Wiz: Blossom once easily destroyed a planet buster meteorite meaning she has planet levels of strength. Boomstick: She even once lifted Mojo Mojo’s volcano base which is very heavy but her best strength feat was throwing that into space! Wiz: She also has many durability feats that I will list and Boomstick will sit here quietly while I tell them. Boomstick: Hey I wanna ta- *is knocked out by laser to the muscle* Wiz: Alright she can tank hits from the Rowdyruff boys when they were giant and if we assume they were stronger than the regular girls then she can take planet level hits and maybe a little bit bigger since you know..Since they were massive, as well as tanking a hit from a nuke survived acid and lava, they are also bulletproof to regular guns. Boomstick: Uhhh What happened? Wiz: You got drunk last night and passed out during an episode... Boomstick: Umm ok since I heard bullet proof I assume we‘re on speed feats so I’ll take it for you ok? Wiz: Ok I’m gonna go work on my lab serum K? Boomstick: She’s Easily FTL+. Once she traveled so fast they went back in time once she went to the nearest asteroid belt in a few seconds which is super fast even when she runs so fast she can create earthquakes Wiz: But she is a perfectionist and is used to team work. She is also a know it all such a geek. Boomstick: But don't underestimate this girl. Robo Boy Wiz: In the future a robot was made to protect the Earth by a scientist to protect from an evil robot Virus. Boomstick: To Protect Earth He was given very special features. Wiz: His rockets can destroy planets with little ease, his punches cause huge craters in planets and once shattered a moon. His kicks can cause nuke sized explosions he has the strength of 900,000,700 men. Boomstick: He once slapped a moon so hard it flew into a black Hole. He can easily lift asteroids, tanks, and mountains with ease at once. He once was able go to universe 1 to universe 13 in 12 seconds he was able to move so fast cars, buildings, and people went flying into the air then he caught them all. Wiz: He also has many gadgets I’ll list them all, saws, claws, arm cannon, laser eyes, drill feet, knuckle gloves that have spikes on the end, that same thing for his boots, a huge ray gun that comes from his back and 5 magnifying glasses come and come in front of the ray gun pointer that enhance the aim and melts his foe or just burns them to a crisp. He even has a time machien in his stomach which lets him travel back in time, a bow, rocket launchers, and many others. He has another form called Hyper Form which has upgraded weapons and a hyper beam which destroyed an entire solar system, He a,s gains wings on his back which allow him to fly. Pre-Fight Fight Aftermath Results Next Time With MinecraftFan300 Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Character vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Robot vs Creature themed Death Battle Category:'Robot' themed Death Battles